


by your side

by pekosan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Ensemble Stars Secret Santa 2018, Haircuts, Light Angst, Post-Graduation, i couldnt think of a better summary im sorry, or at least Yuzuru’s a 3rd year now, wataru and yuzuru really do just spend christmas together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekosan/pseuds/pekosan
Summary: Expecting to spend Christmas alone, Yuzuru gets an unexpected visitor.





	by your side

**Author's Note:**

> participated in the enstars christmas santa on twitter!  
> a watayuzu christmas prompt with a bit of angst sprinkled in for @saltysugi on twitter, i hope you enjoy it! ive never written either yuzuru or wataru so this was a ride! i still hope you like it!!
> 
> and yes, i did title this fic on yuzuru's solo...mostly it might be relevant or it might not be, you just have to read it yourself!
> 
> edit 26/12: changed up the summary a bit  
> edit 30/12: I didn't even tag the correct fandom ejfjffn

December 25, Christmas.

 

It was either a festive or lonely time of the year, it had really depended on the Himemiya family’s schedule.

 

Last year, Yuzuru had organized a little party with some of Tori's friends to help cheer him up. Seeing his face light up in delight brought a fuzzy feeling to his heart, that was something he remembered quite fondly.

 

This year, he was alone.

Well, not Tori himself, 

but Yuzuru.

 

Over the past year, both he and Tori had grown up to find their own friend groups, to become more independent from each other. Tori had insisted that he’d accompany him to the Christmas party that was being held at the Aoi’s household if he didn’t have any activity on that day, but Yuzuru had politely declined, as it was Tori Himemiya himself that was invited, not Yuzuru Fushimi.

 

So he sat by the fireplace in the Himemiya living room, drinking some hot chocolate he’d made earlier. The atmosphere's warm and cosy, yes. But there's something lackluster about it.

 

It was the fact that it was only a lone Yuzuru Fushimi in this large household. All of the other servants had gone back home for the holidays, and Tori had taken King with him to the party. The masters were overseas and Yuzuru had declined any other gatherings held by his classmates, lying that he had to attend to some personal business on those days.

 

But that was a lie.

It’s not like Yuzuru has a place to go back home, he has the job of a butler to the Himemiya’s to serve.

 

Yuzuru takes a slip out of his drink and sighs, and then he throws a punch behind him.

 

“Hibiki-sama, I do not appreciate a surprise attack on Christmas.”

 

_ Perhaps you could’ve knocked on the front doors, or even the windows? _

 

Is what Yuzuru had wanted to say, but given that this was the one and only Wataru Hibiki, it would be pointless to feed him common sense.

 

“ _ Amazing~ _ ☆ ! I see your reflexes are as snake-like as ever, Shitsuji-san! Perhaps you’d like this rose as a gift of gratitude?”

 

_ A gift of gratitude for what, exactly? _

Turning back from his seat, Yuzuru is met with a bouquet of roses to the face and the man in question himself…

 

Except he looked a lot more different than the last time Yuzuru had seen him. The iconic long hair of Wataru Hibiki...was no longer. It was messily cut short, as if he'd simply grabbed a pair of kitchen, or even craft scissors and snipped away at his hair. Perhaps he told the hairdresser to go wild on his hair. Whatever it was, it was probably the ugliest and horrific haircut Yuzuru had ever seen- even worse than the time Tori had tried to give himself bangs during middle school.

 

“Hibiki-sama, I apologize in advance if I come off rude but…” 

 

Wataru attentively looks at Yuzuru, a mug ( _ Yuzuru's _ mug) in his hand, “But…?”

 

“Your hairstyle is simply  _ atrocious _ .”

 

Wataru feigns offence, of course he knew his hairstyle was far from perfect, “ _ Ah _ ~ Shitsuji-san, your words pierce through my soul!”

 

Yuzuru isn't amused.

 

“Jest aside, I'm fully aware of the  _ wonderful _ state of my hair. I was hoping that...a special Shitsuji-san could perhaps, you know...fix it?”

 

Yuzuru makes an ‘o-shape’ with his mouth, “Me? If you request so, I shall comply. But, may I ask...why me?” It's not like Wataru's poor, he can gather enough funds in a few hours to set up an elaborate stage for his plays. Why ask a simple butler such as Yuzuru for a haircut?

 

Wataru didn't comment, preferring to take a sip out of Yuzuru's hot chocolate instead.

 

“Regardless, excuse me for a moment. Allow me to prepare the necessary materials,” Yuzuru stands up and leaves, Wataru eyes him, a slight smile on his face.

 

___

 

Now wrapped in a towel, spare newspapers on the floor, freshly washed hair and a new cup of hot chocolate (Yuzuru took the time to prepare so Wataru wouldn't have to drink his), Wataru was now ready for his trim.

 

“If you have any need to sneeze or to relieve yourself, I highly suggest you do so right now.”

 

“What if I simply stayed in this comfortable chair, but I had the urge to go?”

 

“Then I would have you liable in paying the fees for the cleaning, the chair’s made out of leather so I’d appreciate if there were no unnecessary stains, Hibiki-sama.” Yuzuru was  _ not  _ in the mood for watersports.

 

“Anyway, I will begin now,” Yuzuru brushes Wataru’s hair, and then clips a section of hair. He begins trimming away, making sure the ends were even. The only sounds in the room were the snipping, the fireplace burning and the occasional sip from Wataru.

 

After a while, Wataru decides to break the silence.

 

“So how is  _ fine _ doing without us, Shitsuji-san?” Yuzuru pauses for a second, thinking up of an appropriate answer, “We’re doing pretty well. We haven’t really recruited any new members, but we have been doing more collaborations with big name companies and other units.”

 

“Ah, I see,” There was a lack of the usual boisterous volume in that one response, “You know, I saw the latest commercial.”

 

Yuzuru stops trimming and tilts his head, “You mean for the toy store that opened last year?”

 

“Yes, that one,” Wataru wanted to nod, but that would not be advised with scissors near him, “So 2wink have become the poster boys for the store?” He takes another sip out of his drink and Yuzuru nods, but it’s not like Wataru could see.

 

“Ah, yes. It was Bocchama himself who elected them to be the poster boys for the store. The opening act from last year was very successful, and Bocchama acknowledges just how skilled those two are. It also provides a good business opportunity for the both of us: 2wink gains more popularity and more customers will visit the store.”

 

Yuzuru finishes trimming the first part of Wataru’s hair and clips the newly trimmed section back, and begins working on the next section, “What about you, Hibiki-sama? I heard you’ve been travelling around the world since graduation.”

 

With a click of a finger, a dove somehow manages to fly in with a pamphlet in its clawed feet, ‘ _ I thought I closed all the windows’ _ , Yuzuru thought. The dove lands on Yuzuru’s head and Yuzuru takes the pamphlet, “ _ Othello: A retelling by the Amazing Wataru Hibiki! In town very soon: From the beginning of January to the end of January!” _

 

“ _ Yeeeeeeeeeees _ ! I have been travelling around these past 9 months, rebuilding my name☆!”

 

“Othello, huh. Another Shakespeare classic?”

 

Wataru nods, in which Yuzuru scolds him to not move his head, “I was told you're not one for writing your own stories, Hibiki-sama.”

 

“I know, I'm still not one for doing so. But a good friend of mine  _ reall _ y wanted me to do this and I simply couldn't deny him! And so, a rebirth of a classic is born! Take a closer look at the pamphlet, Shitsuji-san.”

 

Upon Wataru's request, he could recognize two names in the casting list.

 

“Hidaka-sama and Mashiro-sama have been casted, I see. This would be a theatre club reunion, would it not?” Yuzuru had seen the two viciously practice day and night at school, so they were preparing for this.

 

“Indeed! It took a lot of convincing, but I got them to be a part of it. Truthfully, I'd given them a 3-month notice about this before I even publicly revealed it. Often times than not, Hokuto-kun would scold me for not informing him of such events beforehand!”

 

Wataru continues to ramble on about his adventures as Yuzuru attentively listens in, giving the occasional comment. With a few final swipes, Yuzuru removes the towel wrapped around Wataru with a satisfied look, “I’ve completed the task, I shall go grab a mirror so stay where you are.” Yuzuru grabs the supplies he used earlier and leaves the room and Wataru strokes through his hair, it felt really soft...like fluffy clouds.

 

A few moments later, Yuzuru returns with a hand mirror in hand, “Is it to your liking, Hibiki-sama?” He spoke no words, but the glee on his face tells Yuzuru everything, “I see, I'm glad I was able to be of service to you.”

 

He wondered, why  _ did _ Wataru suddenly decide to get a haircut? His long and silky silver hair was a charm point of his, something Yuzuru couldn't keep his eyes off.

 

“Thank you, Shitsuji-san! I truly do love the new look! As appreciation, allow me to cook something up for you, and perhaps we could watch a movie or two!” He magically pulls out two DVD covers, “ _Home Alone_ or _The Grinch_ _Who Stole Christmas_?”

 

Yuzuru shakes his head but before he could utter a word, Wataru was already in the kitchen wearing that one tacky egg tie he had, “I won't take no for an answer,  _ Yuzuru-kun _ . Consider it my treat~♪”

 

He sighs, there wasn't much point in arguing with Wataru, “Then... _ Home Alone _ I guess.”

 

___

 

A nice dinner for two and some popcorn making later (Wataru happened to have some at hand. Where he kept it, Yuzuru didn't know and didn't question either. Wataru had also made some rainbow jelly earlier and had just finished it just seconds ago), The two were seated on the family couch,  _ Home Alone _ on the big screen. Wataru was currently leaning on Yuzuru's shoulder, shoving popcorn in his mouth.

 

“You’re probably wondering why I cut my hair and before you ask, your eyes said it all. After all, reading one's expression is a necessary skill for an actor~”

 

“As impressive as ever, Hibiki-sama. I do not doubt your skills at all, you've completely read through me,” Yuzuru chuckles and takes a sip out of his mug, “So, do tell me why you did it.”

 

And silence, aside from the movie playing in the background.

 

While silence would normally be a good thing, it feels a bit unsettling when you’re in a room with Wataru.

 

“Why don't you guess, Shitsuji-san? Guess the reason why I did it.”

 

_ Well if I knew, I wouldn't be asking. _

 

Yuzuru begins compiling a list on possible reasons why Wataru would do such a thing. Was it for his play? No, he could've simply worn a wig if that was the case. Maybe he got some gum stuck in his hair and he could only cut it away? No, how would he even get gum stuck so badly in his hair anyway? Yuzuru furrowed his eyebrows, not a single possible reason was coming to mind. He huffed in frustration, “Maybe you did out out of stress.”

 

More silence, but the expression on Wataru's face changed. Did he really hit the jackpot?

 

“...”

 

“You can admit it, Hibiki-sama. I'll listen to your concerns. After all, it's my duty as a butler to satisfy my master's needs,” Yuzuru continues to observe Wataru. Wataru presses his lips together, and avoids eye contact. He appears to be contemplating on something and then after a while, he opens his mouth.

 

“You got me there~! Your skills really shouldn't be underestimated!”

 

Yuzuru wasn't going to let Wataru's brush the issue under the rug, “What’s been stressing you out, Hibiki-sama?”

 

“...”

 

“Silence isn't going to change anything.”

 

“I know, I know. I'm… just trying to figure out how I should word this...My parents.” 

 

Yuzuru tilts his head, “What about your parents?”

 

“My biological parents recently contacted me.”

 

_ Biological parents. _

 

Yuzuru didn't know Wataru was adopted, “Pardon me but you're adopted?”

 

Wataru nods, “Oh, I didn’t tell you? Well, I guess I didn’t. I only really told Tomoya-kun, and even that was nearly a year ago itself!...But that’s not the point,  _ Yuzuru _ ,” Wataru had said the last sentence quite ominously and if Yuzuru was honest, it  _ did _ bring a shiver down his spine.

 

“I see...If it’s not too rude of me to ask, what did they contact you for?”

 

“The details aren’t important, Shitsuji-san. Just some stuff I’ve heard countless, but…” Wataru trails off, Yuzuru takes note at the slight grip the latter had on his arm, “But what?”

 

“It’s just the fact my biological parents even bothered to contact me after years of nothing, giving their child up and then suddenly contacting them like it’s natural...well, I guess I lied earlier. I’m not necessarily stressed out more of I was frustrated- Do you catch my drift, Shitsuji-san?”

 

Yuzuru stays silent, at least Wataru’s parents even bothered to contact him. His own parents simply sent him a cheap Christmas card bought from the store, not even a message written inside. To be frank, Yuzuru was kind of jealous of Wataru.

 

“I...can relate, but at least they actually contacted you. I simply received a cheap Christmas card through the mail,” Yuzuru sighs. It’s not that he was on bad terms with his parents, he just wished they’d contact him more often and inquired more on his personal life like actual parents.

 

“Regardless, I do like how refreshing you look Hibiki-sama.”

 

Wataru’s eyes widen, a surprised look on his face, “You do? Well, you  _ did _ cut my hair. Of course you’d like how it looks-“

 

“It’s not a matter of whether or not I did your hair Hibiki-sama,” Yuzuru brushes a hand through Wataru’s short hair, “I really do like how it looks. It certainly is surprising and I’m sure everyone else will find it quite pleasing- Of course this is only my own personal opinion, please feel free to disreg-“

 

Wataru embraces Yuzuru and snuggles into his shoulder, “Thank you, Yuzuru-kun. Your comment alone makes me happy,” Yuzuru looks a bit stunned, not expecting Wataru to well, hug him.

 

“Don’t question it, Yuzuru. Just...let me stay like this for a moment.”

 

“...Of course, Hibiki-sama. Your wish is my command.”

 

After a while, Wataru releases himself from Yuzuru and sits upright to focus on the movie (in which Yuzuru actually forgot was still playing in the background).

 

“Shitsuji-san,” Wataru starts off, “May I ask something?”

 

“What is it, Hibiki-sama?”

 

“For the rest of the night, call me Wataru. Even ‘Wataru-san’ is fine, I want us to be equals.”

 

Yuzuru thinks it’s an unusual request, but it’s not like it’s impossible to fulfill, “That’s fine with me,  _ Wataru-san _ .”

 

“Ah~! Now that’s a refreshing thing to hear, Yuzuru-kun! Come snuggle into my arms, the night is only beginning!”

 

And like it was in the past, Wataru was back to his usual self. Yuzuru smiled and complies (albeit a bit hesitant, he’s not usually one for intimate contact).

 

“Merry Christmas, Wataru-san.”

 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Yuzuru-kun~”

 

The two of them would continue to watch movies that Wataru magically pulls out from somewhere before he would fall asleep on Yuzuru’s shoulder. He would then carry Wataru to a guest bedroom and clean up a bit before joining him in bed. He debated on just leaving Wataru be for the night. but Yuzuru ultimately decides to keep him company.

 

He wakes up the next morning covered in flowers and a note left by Wataru:

 

_ Thank you for last night, Yuzuru! I had a jolly time spending Christmas with you! On the drawer top I’ve left two tickets to the play, tell Himegimi...Tori-kun that I said my greetings, alright? _

_ Have an Amazing day!☆ _

 

_ -Wataru Hibiki _

 

Yuzuru looks over to the drawer top and there is indeed two tickets to the play. Yuzuru silently chuckles to himself as he keeps it in his pocket and begins cleaning in preparation for Tori's return.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thank you for reading! i wanted to post this on christmas my time but that didnt go as planned.  
> hopefully its still christmas somewhere out there! merry christmas everyone!
> 
> one small note: i edited wataru with short hair and then decided to give wataru a haircut in the fic https://twitter.com/peekono/status/1067000737584996352
> 
> that is all uvu


End file.
